It is known that a one-dimensional array (see FIG. 1 of patent document 1) which is configured using a Darlington photoelectric conversion cell, in which a transistor is connected to a phototransistor and a two-dimensional photosensor array (see FIG. 9 of patent document 2) having a plurality of transistor configurations are used as a photoelectric conversion device, a photoelectric conversion cell and a photoelectric conversion array for amplifying and obtaining photoelectric current.    [Patent document 1]    Japanese Lain-Open Patent Publication No. H01-288181    [Patent document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,576
When the gain (amplification) of the photoelectric current of the photoelectric conversion device, cell and array becomes larger, the electric output (for example, output electric current and the like) at a low illuminance increases and the signal processing may be easily performed. However, in this case, when the illuminance becomes larger or the light intensity becomes larger, the electric output becomes larger (for example, the output electric current may exceed 100 μA). Thus, the electric resistance of a pixel address selecting transistor in the photoelectric conversion array becomes of an issue, and a problem occurs that correct signal read-out may be difficult. As a result, in conventional techniques, when the gain becomes larger, the dynamic range of detectable light intensity may not become larger.
In addition, in scientific experiments and special effects cinematography, it is required that brightness is partly changed in an image. In conventional techniques, software processing is employed to change brightness partly in an image. However, in the software processing, because signal outputs may not be obtained in real-time from the imaging array itself, a delay occurs corresponding to the time required for the information processing. Further, since the dynamic range of the imaging array is limited, problems arise such that the amount of information to be obtained has a certain limit.